The accident
by Celeste daughter of athena
Summary: What happens when Katie accidently agrees to go out with Travis?
1. Chapter 1

Holas fellow half-bloods!

I'm AWFUL at introductions, so let's go to the story!

TRAITIE

I don't own Percy Jackson!

(-+-)

KATIE'S POV

"Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy Katie-kat, whatcha doing?" Travis Stoll said casually as he walked up to the strawberry fields. "Trying to ignore YOU" I replied bitterly, why can't he leave me alone? "Come on! Let's go do something more exciting than sitting in the dirt!" he whined "While normally I would find that a CHARMING offer, I have WORK to do!" I told him sarcastically. "I know you find me charming, so how bout when your done with your boringness, we head down to the beach?" at that moment, Miranda asked me about when we should clean up the cabin area, and I replied "Sure"

"Seriously?!" said Travis excitedly "Cool, I'll pick you up at seven!"

Oh no, I thought, I'm going on a date with TRAVIS STOLL.

)-:-(

TRAVIS'S POV

I couldn't believe it, I was going out with Katie Gardner, the girl I'd been asking out for MONTHS! When I got back to my cabin, Connor was the only one there. "Dude! You will NEVER guess what just happened!" I told him excitedly "Did Cassie ask about WHY I left her in that canoe? Because that's a funny story...heh heh" he replied nervously "NO!" I told him like he was an idiot (Which he was, because Cassie Parkinson is NOT smart enough to ask that) "I'm going out with a certain daughter of Demeter tonight!" I explained to him proudly. "Seriously? Are you sure?" He sounded doubtful "Dude I am TOTALLY SURE!" I yelled "Woah, I owe Grace five bucks..." he said quietly. With that, I left the cabin happily.

)-:-(

Well, what do you think? I'll probably keep going anyway, but PLEASE REVIEW! TRAITIE 4EVER!

-Chica


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour fellow half-bloods!

In the last chapter Katie accidentally said she would go on a date with Travis, and Travis was as happy as possible!

I don't own Percy Jackson!

Now let's continue!

)-:-(

KAITIE'S POV

"Please say that was just a dream, PLEASE!" was all I could think as I laid on my bed, how could that have happened? I had to tell him it was a mistake, but that would be cruel. But, didn't he deserve it? He'd pranked me over a thousand times, I hated him! No, I had to go through with it, no matter how much I hated it, I had to. It was my own fault anyway, I should have been listening, but I was just so used to tuning him out! The funny thing was, I was most worried about what other people would think, half the camp probably knew by now! People would assume we were a couple, which we are NOT. The Aphrodite cabin had already told me about how perfect we were together, and about how Travis was "soooooo in love!". Maybe he actually did like me, this could be okay! Or it could be a prank! Thoughts like this ran through my mind for about 15 minutes, then a heard a knock on the door, and a girl's voice. "Katie, we heard you're going out with Travis tonight!" Sadly, it was who I thought it was, it was the Aphrodite girls.

)-:-(

TRAVIS'S POV

I was still giddy when I left the cabin, for about 30 seconds. That's when Miranda decided to kill my soul. She stopped me by tripping me, then grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and pulling me up to my feet. "What did I do?!" I said, I was trying not to sound weak, but she was STRONG! "What did you do to Katie?"She asked me, still gripping my shirt."Nothing! I just asked her out and she said yes!"

"She said yes?"

"Yes, you were there!"

"When?"

"In the strawberry field!"

"No, I asked her about cabin area clean up, she told me yes, then you skipped away like you won the lottery. Then, this afternoon, I found Katie lying on her bunk looking like she was the most confused person in the world!"

"Okay first if all, I don't skip, and second of all, she was probably just in shock from my amazingness. Now, if you could let go of my shirt, I have things to do!"

She finally let go, and I walked away, but I couldn't help wondering if really did say yes.

)-:-(

Hope you like that chapter too! I know the update was a little weird, with it being really close to the first one but, oh well!

Oh, and please check out my other story: "Happy days at Camp Half-Blood" I need requests!

PLEASE REVIEW! TRATIE4EVER!

-Colette


	3. Chapter 3

Aloha fellow half-bloods!

I realized that in the last chapter I forgot to thank ZoeRose24, and kaykay901 for reviewing, you guys are as amazing as butter cream icing!

Last chapter, Katie decided that she HAD to go on the date, then got abducted by some Aphrodite girls. Miranda confronted Travis, which lead him to believe that maybe Katie didn't say yes.

I don't own Percy Jackson

Let's continue!

)-:-(

KATIE'S POV

Surprisingly, Becky, Mia, and Amy didn't abuse me too much, they just made me look, well, nicer. I was wearing a flowing green dress that went down to my knees, a little bit of make up, and my hair was done up in a complicated braid that reminded me of Katniss. Luckily, this was AFTER dinner, so I didn't have to go dressed like that. At 6:45, I started to freak out. What if this WAS prank? Not that I'd ever admit it, but it would break my heart. I liked(not loved) Travis, but I could never admit that, I have a stubborn streak! Though, that was probably over now that I 'accepted' Travis's offer. If it was a prank, I would make sure he regretted it.

)-:-(

TRAVIS'S POV

At 6:45, I started to freak out. I realized I had no plan whatsoever besides going to the beach, what was I supposed to do? There was also that little 'Was this an accident problem', if it was, I would be crushed. But can you blame me for liking Katie? She's awesome, so cute and fierce! Plus, Connor would never shut up about the fact that I got humiliated by her. After lying on my bed thinking of what to do, Mikayla, my sister "explained" (more like shoved down my throat) the information I needed. So, I grabbed some daises, got dressed and headed over to cabin 4. I took a deep breath, "Come on Travis, you can do this" I thought. I took another deep breath, and knocked on the door.

)-:-(

Sorry, I know it was short, but I was running out of time!

I also want to thank the people who follow this story:

Kat567

Power612

Vetodessa

Wisdomegodessathenae

ZoeRose24

And the people who faved this story:

Kat567

Rosegirlprincess

Wisdomegodessathenae

All you guys are so amazing!

PLEASE REVIEW! TRATIE4EVER!

-Lilo


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo fellow half-bloods!

I can't believe how late this is!

I guess with school starting, I kinda lost track of time. SORRY!

Last chapter, Katie got a makeover, and Travis knocked on the door!

This chapter, I'm gonna change things up and start with Travis!

I don't own Percy Jackson

Let's continue!

)-:-(

TRAVIS'S POV

I was hit by a million bricks as soon as I opened the door, not literally of course. It's just that Katie looked so good! Her hair was done up in the complicated braid, and she had just the tiniest bit of make up on. I was speechless. In a fruitless attempt to not make a fool of myself, I gave her a daisy."Thank you" She replied softly with a smile, so, are we going to the beach?" "Oh, yeah!" I'm such an we walked down to the beach, I noticed that Katie looked like she didn't want to be seen. I quickly shoved the thought out of my head. 'Travis, she said YES, you were there.' I thought reassuringly. "You look great." I told her, and I really meant it. "Thanks." she replied, not looking up. "Um... So... " She said nervously, "Yah... Did you hear that..." I had finally managed to start a conversation, and it went well! We talked about a lot of different things, and had a lot of fun. A while later, she checked her watch, "Holy Zeus, it's almost past curfew!" she shrieked. "We'd better get back to our cabins!" "Okay..." I replied, "But one more thing..." I was freaking out about what I planned to do next, it was risky. "What?" she said, looking confused. "This." And I kissed Katie Gardner.

)-:-(

KATIE'S POV

I couldn't believe it, not only had I actually had a good time on the date, but I was kissing Travis Stoll! I had had a great time, we talked like normal people, but this took the cake. The kiss was magical, I didn't wan't to stop, 'Is this what it's like for Percy and Annabeth?' I thought, because they sure would be lucky! I didn't know how long it lasted, but when it ended, I smiled, waved and walked away. I was on cloud nine, it was a great feeling. I walked into cabin 4, as soon as I walked in, Miranda asked me urgently: "How was it?" I smiled, "Absolutely perfect" I replied, she looked confuses, but I didn't care. In my books, that date was the greatest accident ever.

)-:-(

THE END

Whoa, I didn't plan for that to be the end, but it was! Hope you liked it!

My next story will be Harry Potter! I really want you guys to check that out, it should start this weekend, but that could change.

PLEASE REVIEW! TRATIE4EVER!

-Gretel


End file.
